Forum:First changes
Hi guys! I'm Yatalu and I just finished adopting this wiki. I'd like for y'all to help me make some decisions. I'll just make a list of headers below for things to vote/share opinions on, mainly on the following topics: * Wiki design and interface * Direction and purpose of the wiki * Which wiki features to enable Requirements: you only need 1 edit excluding your vote to vote (piece of cake, right!). Also, feel free to add new topics yourself if you think you would like certain features to be enabled etc. Let's see what you all think! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:23:41 Design and interface Theme colors First off, I just changed the theme colors. What do you think of the new theme colors: yay or nay? If nay, which colors would you prefer? ;Yay * Duh, I chose them o3o — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:24:09 * Love it. Nice to see some changes and activity here. :) Angela (talk) 11:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC) *I like it, especially the purple links. Maybe the navigation bar could be a new color too, like a darker blue to match the boxes on the main page? ΜΖD talk August 07, 2016 ❤ 05:29:51 ;May * (neutral) ;Nay * (oppose) ;Cake * (comments) What's our purpose Wikia vs external I think it's clear that Wikia wikis are going to be a priority for most on this wiki. However, to what extent will we cover external wikis? ;All of them! * I think we shouldn't actively pursue covering 100% of external wikis, and focus on the Wikia ones, but I think we shouldn't disallow any external wikis personally. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:27:38 ;Only significant external ones *I think it's okay to include external ones, but mostly ones that are bigger or that are fairly known. ΜΖD talk August 07, 2016 ❤ 05:29:51 ;Only "official" ones (eg. Wikipedia) * (option3) ;No external wikis * (option4) ;Other (specify) * (option5) ;Cake * (comments) Wikians On the Russian version of this wiki, not only wikis are covered, but they also write articles about Wikians after interviewing them. Do we want this: yay or nay? ;Yay * (support) ;May * I wouldn't be too averse to having an article about myself, and I think it'd be cool to find out more about other users too; we can definitely make sure it's well regulated and articles are only made with consent of the user in question. It may however clutter other articles a bit. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:27:38 *I think it'd be a neat idea, as it could give users browsing the wikis an idea of what the admins(s) are like. Maybe just keep the questions/answers short and sweet so things don't get cluttered. ΜΖD talk August 07, 2016 ❤ 05:29:51 ;Nay * (oppose) ;Cake * (comments) Wiki features New forums Shall we keep these wiki-style forums? Or do we prefer Special:Forum? ;Wiki-style * (option1) ;Special:Forum *I'm fine with either really, but I'll put a vote in for the new ones solely because most users are probably used to them by now, especially since CC uses them. The original style might be a bit confusing for someone who's never used them before, especially if they're unfamiliar with the source editor. ΜΖD talk August 07, 2016 ❤ 05:29:51 ;Cake * I like both >: — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:29:54 Message walls We're currently using user talk pages. Do we want to switch to message walls: yay or nay? ;Yay * Useful for new users (though I'm definitely not averse against user talk pages either), and new wikis getting pages on here would be part of the point of this wiki. — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月03日、10:29:54 *I'd say the message walls. No issue with talk pages, but like I noted above new users would probably be more comfortable with them. ΜΖD talk August 07, 2016 ❤ 05:29:51 ;May * (neutral) ;Nay * (oppose) ;Cake * (comments) Polls Do we want to turn on polls to allow for informal votes: yay or nay? (Explicitly adding "informal" because polls can be cheated and we don't want this in important community decisions.) ;Yay * (support) ;May * I think polls are mostly useful for the main page, but in that case we can also check out polldaddy instead because less easily cheated. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月08日、08:08:52 ;Nay * (oppose) ;Cake * (comments)